Darkstar's Revenge
by Jyuoa
Summary: Darkstar goes to attack Julie, but doesn't know she has a few tricks up her sleeve.


Julie was at home reading in her room when she heard a knock on the door. She went downstairs to answer it. Right outside, there was a guy dressed in black and wearing a mask over his face.

"It's nice to see you again, Julie." He said.

"How do you know my name?" Julie asked.

"Don't you remember me? I helped out in the fight in Los Solidad."

"Oh, right." Julie remembered. "It's Darkstar, right?"

"Correct."

"Feel free to come in." Julie told him. "Why are you here?"

"You are Ben's girl, aren't you?"

"I guess you could say that." Julie said. "It's strange that Ben has an ally like you. You're powers only seem to do harm to others." She said as they went up to her room.

"Actually, Ben and I aren't really good friends." Darkstar told her. "We're more like… associates."

Julie started to get a bad feeling. "I have no idea why he recruited you, but I think it's best if you go now."

"Why?"

"Because I'm starting to suspect you're not a good guy, you're really one of our archenemies." Julie realized.

"That's right." Darkstar said. "You're a very smart girl, Julie. It'd be too bad if something were to happen to you." Dark energy sparked from his hands.

Julie got ready to run. "Just for the record, you have no idea what you're up against!"

"Do I?" Darkstar unleashed a power wave toward her, but she got out of the way just in time. Then she managed to continue dodging his attacks and kicked him really hard.

"I took lessons from Gwen." She told him. "And Ben's been teaching me how to use some Plumber's equipment."

"That won't save you now." Darkstar got up and got ready to fire again.

Julie got down, tired. But before Darkstar could attack, she knocked him down again. "Ship! I need your help!" She called out the window.

Ship manged to bounce up into her room in the form of a ball and bounced right off Darkstar.

"Good boy, Ship." Julie told him.

"Please, you think you're little alien pet is the only thing that'll save you?" Darkstar asked. He unleashed a wave of power straight at Julie and this time she couldn't get away.

"Ship! Call for help!" She cried out to him. "Please, you have to signal someone!" Ship tried his best before getting hit by a blast from Darkstar.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me." Darkstar told her.

"Hey, Tin head!" A voice from outside the room called. He turned around, but didn't lose his concentration on Julie. A half second later, Kevin broke down the door. "It's not right to mess around with someone else's girl."

"You're carrying on about what happened when we first met, right?" Darkstar asked. Suddenly, a pink energy disk hit him hard and knocked him down, breaking his hold on Julie.

"You so need to stop messing around with our friends and teammates!" Gwen rushed over to Julie. "Are you okay?"

"I think so."

"So what, none of you are an even match for me." Darkstar said, getting up. He tried again, but this time Gwen made an energy bubble protecting her and Julie.

"Except for me!" Gwen fired back at him, getting him off balance.

"And don't forget me!" Ben entered the room.

"How did you guys know?" Julie asked.

"We were chasing him and realized he'd probably come here." Kevin said.

"And there's no way I'd ever let him come close to hurting you." Ben told her. "Let's finish this!" He and Kevin both attacked Darkstar with Gwen delivering the finishing blow.

Outside Julie's house, they ran into Magister Galliel (Don't know the correct spelling) "Okay, that is the last time I rely on one of my biggest enemies to try and save our planet." Ben said.

"Well, you kids did realize him from the Null Void in the first place." He pointed out. "But, this time he won't be breaking out at all."

"Are you sure he'll stay there for good this time?" Gwen asked after they disappeared.

"If he knows what's good for him, he'd better." Kevin said. "It wasn't easy after I got out."

"Yeah, but you changed for the better. Let's hope his time there does the same for him." Gwen pointed out.

"Thanks for coming, guys." Julie said. "If you hadn't shown up when you did, I'd probably be toast by now."

"It's a good thing you told Ship to contact us." Ben said. "We had a good idea of where Darkstar was headed and because of his signal, we were able to find him. Besides, I wouldn't let anyone try to attack you."

"Thanks." Julie said. "Well, I have to go study. Don't forget we have that major physics test tomorrow." She waved to Ben as she went inside.

"There's a physics test tomorrow?" Ben asked.

"Do you ever pay attention in class?" Gwen asked him.

"Oh, man!"


End file.
